


Packed

by FebobeFic_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebobeFic_Archivist/pseuds/FebobeFic_Archivist
Summary: Frodo apparently has no trunk at the end of RotK, when he sails for the Havens? One can presume Bilbo's things were in the wagon with them, but whatever Frodo had would have had to be in a small pack on the pony.Well, here's a response to that burning question, at least as it kept pricking at me.
Kudos: 3





	Packed

There was silence for a long while as the boat pulled away, save for Bilbo's amused chattering to Elrond some distance away: Frodo suspected that the others were allowing him some final moments of farewell to his friends, still just visible glimmers of shape upon the shores of the Havens. He felt grateful, glad of not having to immediately turn away, relieved that no one spoke to him until the last trace of Mithlond had faded completely from his view. . .and that it was, even then, Gandalf's hand which touched his back gently.

"Your cabin is ready when you wish to lie down. And if you want something not offered for supper, you have only to ask: there is plenty of hot broth and fresh fruit, and I believe the cooks have been well informed of your liking for toast and applesauce."

"Thank you."

The familiar hand rubbed his back lightly, working in soothing circles. "Also, I believe you will find there a large trunk, quite thoroughly packed."

Frodo arched his eyebrows, looking up curiously. "I had wondered, when you and Elrond wrote that there would be no need to bring anything save any particular keepsakes that I wished to have! It reminded me rather of Bilbo running out of Bag End with not even a pocket-handkerchief so many years ago, and I could not work out what you might mean, but I trusted you, and brought only those little receipt-books, and a few very small things that belonged to my parents."

Gandalf nodded, smiling, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "The Queen has been quite occupied in sewing night-shirts; she and her grandmother's maidens have done their best to ensure that you will be well clothed in the Blessed Realm. There are many night-gowns, and I have seen some of the fine trousers and shirts prepared for you. . .and there are waistcoats that any hobbit in the Shire would envy."

He paused.

"She made several comfortable outfits for you, and plenty of extra gowns, knowing that you would likely wish to spend much of your time in bed. . .at least at first. It was her greatest desire to know that your needs would be met without your having to fret over packing, or to drag a trunkful of belongings from Hobbiton to Mithlond."

"And so she asked you to do it instead?" Frodo smiled.

"Elrond and myself." Gandalf's eyes misted with a slight sorrow mingled with amusement. "She began making many of these things for you in Imladris, during the months after the two of you first met, already filled with foreboding about your future. During the months that you travelled, when not completing Aragorn's banner, she made clothing for you, soft night-shirts and embroidered waistcoats, and she enlisted the finest of the house's tailors to aid in her task."

Another hesitation, and a warm smile.

"But all that you have to sleep in was made by her own hands, and those of no other."

The thought brought a smile to Frodo's lips, and he nodded gratefully. "That was kind indeed of her."

Gandalf chuckled. "She is like that, Frodo. When you see your trunk, you will understand. There are the soaps you liked so much in Imladris and Gondor. . .a soft dressing-gown or two, I believe. . .special quilts made for you from each of the elven-homes of her close kindred and her new home. . .and quite a great many other things, I believe. You should have some enjoyment in simply discovering its contents. There is even a bag of candied ginger in the top - she thought that might help settle your stomach for the sea-voyage."

"She remembered." Frodo's voice sank to a whisper as he recalled their final walk in Minas Tirith - alone, apart from Aragorn and the others, the two of them in one of the gardens, discussing what it would mean for him to accept her gift, on a day that now seemed ages ago. . . .

"I have never been on a sea-voyage before."

"Nor have many of our kindred who go. But they sail nonetheless. And if you wish to go, do not let the newness and strangeness of it keep you behind. There will be help for you." Arwen paused by the fountain, sitting and motioning for him to join her. "My father shall be with you, and I think there will be others whom you know well who will be willing and able to make certain that you are safe and comfortable. If you fear that you may not feel well, take a light supper - broth and plain toast and applesauce with tea - and lie down in your bed. Let my father look after you; he will keep you from becoming sea-sick if he can, and nurse you through it if he cannot." Her eyes alit. "Do you like ginger? The tea that we have been sending up at night, and the little candies?"

At once Frodo nodded. "Very much so. . .it helps settle my stomach, but it's like having a treat. . . ."

"Good." She reached up to push back his curls. "We shall see what Ada and I can do. Perhaps he can prepare a special ginger syrup for you. . .medicine to keep you well during the crossing. And perhaps there may be something I can do."

"She would." Gandalf's voice was soft as he leaned forward to rub Frodo's back. "She would remember. Just as her father does. And just as Lady Celebrian will already know."

Nodding faintly, Frodo straightened, taking a deep breath. The crisp air smelled of clean salt. He suddenly felt very tired and thirsty.

"I think I would like to see my cabin, please, Gandalf. And to find something to drink. It's been a long journey."

~the end~


End file.
